prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 24, 2016 Smackdown results
The March 24, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on March 22, 2016 at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. Summary Divas Champion Charlotte kicked off SmackDown and claimed that she will put an end to the “so-called Divas Revolution” at WrestleMania by disposing of both Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks. In its place, she will launch the “ ‘Wooooo!’Revolution.” When the action of her subsequent showdown against hometown hero Sasha moved outside the ring, Charlotte threw The Boss right into Becky and caused her to inadvertently slug The Irish Lass Kicker. Then back in the ring, Sasha had the presence of mind to counter Charlotte's Figure-Eight Leglock attempt, cinching in the small package for the huge win over the titleholder. But as the smoke was still clearing, a livid Becky launched a post-match retaliatory strike on her WrestleMania opponents with back-to-back Bexplexes. Not to be outdone, The Boss recovered in time to hit the reeling Divas Champion with a Backstabber. Prior to Kofi Kingston's SmackDown match against Sheamus, The New Day described the many ways in which “The League of Booty” is actually “hot garbage.” In spite of an incredible offense by Kingston in the contest that followed — which included leaping over the top rope to hit Sheamus with a gravity defying summersault plunge on the ringside floor — The League ultimately walked away with the singles victory. Just when it looked as if Kingston might pick up the win, Rusev reached in and placed his comrade's foot on the ropes. This drew the ire of The New Day, who chased The Bulgarian Brute up the ramp. But in doing so, they left King Barratt free to distract The Dreadlock Dynamo, allowing Sheamus to blast his opponent with the Brogue Kick for the three-count. In preparation for theirshowdown against The Dudley Boyz at WrestleMania, The Usos used an earth-shattering Double Superkick to conquer The Ascension. But the real impact came moments later when the Samoan warriors sent a powerful message to Bubba Ray and D-Von by hitting Samoan Splashes on Konnor & Viktor through the tables. While responding to The Usos’ table assault backstage, The Dudleys also boasted about how they might fare against famous Samoans Superstars from the past. This brought an all-business Roman Reigns into the picture, who challenged Bubba, not to a match, but to a fight. Following Stephanie McMahon's monumental decision on Raw to have Kevin Owens defend his Intercontinental Title in a 7-Man Ladder Match at WrestleMania, The Prizefighter teamed with one of his challengers, The Miz, against two other ones, Sami Zyan and Dolph Ziggler. In the final moments of the tag team showdown, Owens characteristically attempted to leave The Awesome One high and dry. His exit was blocked, though, by emerging Ladder Match challengers Sin Cara and Stardust. Miz then attacked his fleeing partner, hurling him right into The Showoff's waiting Superkick before adding his own Skull-Crushing Finale for good measure. But The A-Lister got so wrapped up in his payback that he forgot to mind his surroundings. As a result, when he turned back around, he was treated to a Ziggler Superkick, a Zayn Helluva Kick and finally his own defeated. The action didn't stop there, however. Fueled by the tension over their upcoming WrestleMania Ladder showdown, all the competitors engaged each other in a post-match battle for momentum, climaxing with a Rough Ryder from Zack Ryder to KO. Since returning from having his nose shattered by WWE World Heavyweight Champion Triple H, Roman Reigns has been a different man, embracing a new level of animalistic viciousness on The Road to WrestleMania. With that in mind, Reigns came to the SmackDown ring to battle Bubba Ray. It was not a match that lasted long, however, as the dominating Big Dog was quickly disqualified for bouncing his opponent's face off the announcer table repeatedly and unleashing a brutal onslaught of the extreme Superstar. When D-Von opted to charge into the carnage, Reigns hit him with a Superstar Punch, before laying him out with the unforgiving steel steps. He then delivered a fierce Spear to Bubba, once again asserting his own version of ruthless authority as he prepares to play The Game at The Showcase of the Immortals. After challenging Chris Jericho to another epic rematch at WrestleMania, AJ Styles overcame a game Tyler Breeze on SmackDown with the Phenomenal Forearm. In spite of Styles’ impressive victory, the question still remains unanswered: Will Jericho choose to face him again on The Grandest Stage of Them All? Heralded by his always outspoken advocate Paul Heyman, Brock Lesnar returned to SmackDown, poised to go head-to-head with Dean Ambrose in a No Holds Barred Street Fight at WrestleMania. But when Heyman called out The Lunatic Fringe to battle The Beast right there and then, The Wyatt Family instead made a surprise appearance to reopen its own conflict with The Conqueror. As they surrounded the ring, though, Ambrose emerged, with a Kendo stick in hand. As he disposed of an advancing Luke Harper, Lesnar took both Braun Strowman and Erick Rowan to Suplex City. Ambrose charged into the ring and engaged Lesnar with this week's weapon of choice. But the dominate Beast brushed off his adversary's assault as if it were nothing and delivered a devastating F-5 to his WrestleMania opponent. Results ; ; *Sasha Banks defeated Charlotte (w/ Ric Flair) *Sheamus (w/ King Barrett & Rusev) defeated Kofi Kingston (w/ Big E & Xavier Woods) *The Usos (Jey & Jimmy Uso) defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) *Dolph Ziggler & Sami Zayn defeated Kevin Owens & The Miz *Bubba Ray Dudley defeated Roman Reigns by DQ *AJ Styles defeated Tyler Breeze Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Sasha Banks v Charlotte March 24, 2016 Smackdown.1.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.2.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.3.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.4.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.5.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.6.jpg Sheamus v Kofi Kingston March 24, 2016 Smackdown.7.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.8.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.9.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.10.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.11.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.12.jpg The Usos v The Ascension March 24, 2016 Smackdown.13.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.14.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.15.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.16.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.17.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.18.jpg Ziggler & Zayn v Owens & The Miz March 24, 2016 Smackdown.19.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.20.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.21.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.22.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.23.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.24.jpg Bubba Ray Dudley v Roman Reigns March 24, 2016 Smackdown.25.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.26.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.27.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.28.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.29.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.30.jpg AJ Styles v Tyler Breeze March 24, 2016 Smackdown.31.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.32.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.33.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.34.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.35.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.36.jpg Brock Lesnar conquers Ambrose and The Wyatts March 24, 2016 Smackdown.37.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.38.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.39.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.40.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.41.jpg March 24, 2016 Smackdown.42.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #866 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #866 at WWE.com * Smackdown #866 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events